Seconds and Years
by America J
Summary: Collection of Bulma/Vegeta drabbles. No set time line, just a bunch of little fics about our favorite couple! (continually updated)
1. Chapter 1

Bulma and Vegeta Drabbles... Just random little fics about our favorite couple, Bulma and Vegeta! The stories will range from romantic to humorous to songfics. Thanks for reading, please enjoy, and don't be afraid to review! :)

* * *

**Coffee**

Bulma will admit she has a caffeine addiction. Come on, she's a scientist, isn't she? She is bound to be up at odd hours of the night working on a new project. Intellectual genius isn't the easiest thing to bear, alright? Technically, her slight caffeine-dependency is entirely justified. Anyway, if it weren't for her unusual consumption of the energy-ridden drink, how would she find herself in the deliciously compromising situation of an accidental rendezvous with a devilishly handsome prince at 2 a.m.?

Exactly: She wouldn't.

So, the way she sees it, the whole coffee problem is totally worth it.

"So, what are you doing up so late, Vegeta?" Bulma asks as she fills her mug a fifth time.

Vegeta just stays where he is, partially concealed by the shadows and grunts.

"Mmm." Bulma hums, as she leans over her cup and allows the steam to caress her face. She takes a sip and then puts the mug down on the counter, crossing her arms and looking Vegeta straight in the eye.

"Is there anything better than a good cup of black coffee?" She opens the fridge and begins rummaging.

"I think," comes her muffled voice from inside the refrigerator, "not". She stands up at the word "not", a casserole dish of lasagna in her right hand. She continues to hum as she places the dish on the counter and peels off part of the plastic wrap.

The caffeine begins to kick in as she digs out about half of the remaining lasagna with a spatula and places it on a paper plate.

"Is this enough?" She holds the plate out towards Vegeta and gestures with her spatula.

He again grunts, not that Bulma would have cared if he responded or not. She was in her own world, as she throws the plate into the microwave and sets it for 4 minutes on high. Her humming continues and she reaches for her coffee only to find that her mug is now in the possession of a certain Saiyan prince who is, at this very moment, pouring the dark liquid down the sink.

"Vegeta! Sto-" She is cut off by the horrifying sight of the contents of her coffee pot streaming into the sink as well.

"Vegeta, NO!" She screeches, lunging towards the stoic Saiyan. She kicks and punches, but all of her attempts at stopping the evil man are held off by his left arm, which has a gentle grip around her waist.

Finally, the pot is entirely empty and Vegeta lets Bulma go as he calmly places the pot upside down on a towel to dry.

"Noooooo..." Bulma stands over the sink, her forehead scrunched.

"Vegeta! Seriously, why?" As she moans, the microwave beeps.

"Ugh!" She sits herself at the kitchen table and lies her head down on the cold glass, groaning in defeat.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had gotten his plate from the microwave and grabbed two forks and two napkins. He sits himself next to the distressed heiress and places one of the forks in her hand and throws a napkin on top of her head, before he begins eating.

Bulma looks up and grabs the napkin off of her head.

Vegeta gives her a blank stare and points with his fork to the steaming lasagna, "Eat."

Bulma looks to the food and back to the man sitting next to her, before shrugging and taking a bite of the lasagna.

"Yum." She says out loud, taking another huge bite. She and Vegeta continue like that, eating in silence, Bulma occasionally making a satisfied sound.

About 30 later, Bulma finally looks up from their (second) plate after taking the last bite. Vegeta had stopped eating after she had exhibited such gusto towards the first serving, contented to watch the beautiful woman eat. He notes that her complexion looks much more healthier than it did before and her eyes droop in a sleepy, gratified way. She stands up and stretches.

"Wow, thanks Vegeta. I think I really needed that." She walks over to the kitchen and grabs the coffee pot out of habit and opens the cabinet to retrieve the coffee grounds, but her wrist is intercepted before she can do so.

"What?" Bulma says, unusually calm. Probably a result of her lack of sleep. Vegeta rolls his eyes, before swiftly picking the woman up and carrying her down the hallway to and up the stairs.

"Veg... Vegeta? What are you-" The Saiyan Prince halts her words with his finger on her lips.

"You're going to sleep." He states.

"Hey, wait! I need to finish-"

"That can wait." Vegeta interrupts again in the same monotone voice.

"Vegeta, STOP." She says loudly. To her surprise, he obeys.

"Now, put me down." She orders. He complies. Her feet feel like much and her legs are wobbly as she takes a few tentative steps in the opposite direction of her bedroom.

"I've got stuff to do, ok, your MAJESTY." She takes a deep breath and pokes his chest, "Is that all right? I'm sorry I didn't ask _your_ permission, oh Mr. High-and-Mighty. Now, excuse me... Her eyes become half lidded as she leans towards Vegeta, practically falling into his arms.

"Woman, when was the last time you slept?"

Bulma laughs tiredly.

"Sleep? I don't have time for sleep." She lazily points towards the door, "You know that was my first full meal in about three days." She giggles and Vegeta can't help but smile at the ridiculous girl's antics.

"That explains things." He mutters. He blushes as he looks down at the heiress who is curled up on his chest, looking happy.

"You know," she begins as she buries herself farther into his chest, "you're pretty sweet when you aren't being a grump."

Vegeta grumbles as the woman sighs into his chest.

Finally, he says, "I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Vegeta picks her up again and stops in front of her bedroom door, not sure if he should enter or not. One look at Bulma, who is dead asleep in... his arms... For a second he gets caught up in her sheer beauty. She seems to glow in the dark. He likes the way her skin looks against his. Shaking his head, he opens her bedroom door and walks over to her bed, pulling back the covers. He sets her down carefully, and as he lifts his arms away, her eyebrows subconsciously scrunch together and she moves towards the side, reaching, before she drifts back into unconsciousness.

The Saiyan just stands there, watching her breath in and out, her face relaxed now. Suddenly, he hears her murmur something that sounds a lot like his name and she smiles in her sleep. The Saiyan shakes his head solemnly as he brushes the stray piece of hair that was obscuring her closed eyes. She seems to lean into his touch and Vegeta sighs.

"What am I going to do with you, my little blue genius?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Royalty**

The whole night he watches her.

Exactly 2 hours and 3 minutes ago he had followed her into this studio and back into a world he recognizes very well.

The draping necklaces, the tailored suits, the perfectly groomed men; the Prince of all Saiyans was not an alien to the glamour, to the opulence.

Yes, he may have been an alien to this planet, but in these moments he was more at home than any of these native humans.

The women fawn over him, dripping with jewels and faux enthusiasm, but he only has eyes for one of them. This woman in particular, his woman, does not cling to his side or smile widely at his every word. His woman was, at the moment, discussing a new design for a more advanced healing tank with a handsome molecular engineer. The man listens intently as Bulma describes her plans and discusses how it may benefit the human race. The man shakes his head and stares wide-eyed at her more than once throughout the conversation.

Their conversation begins to dwindle and Vegeta discreetly catches his mate's eye. Her eyes smile at him as she bids goodbye to the engineer and begins to make her way towards her husband.

"How are you fairing?" She says, leaning in towards his ear, her lips tickling his neck.

"Woman, do you not know who I am?" He growls, not looking at her- maybe because if he did wouldn't be able to control himself from kissing her passionately right there, or maybe because her presence still jolts him. Maybe because he still wasn't comfortable putting down his defenses.

Perhaps because he still hasn't come to terms with the fact that he cares for her.

He hears her sigh, and he knows why. But she understands, and she won't force a romantic reaction out of him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks, inclining her head up just a bit to reach his gaze.

"Fine." He answers.

She grabs his hand.

She still cannot comprehend what his life must be like.

She sees the way his eyes come alive when surrounded by wealth, and she watches as he willingly makes conversations and cracks the occasional smile. Studying him makes her smile and shake her head in wonder. He never struck her as the charming, charismatic type. But whenever they arrive at a party all eyes turn towards him, and everyone knows his name. The women all wait for a chance to talk to him, and they all swoon under his gaze. The men shake his hand and respect him.

She cannot understand why he stays here.

She knows what he can do. She has had a glimpse into his life as Prince Vegeta. She sees his natural leadership skills night after night as they attend party after party. She knows he can rule galaxies, universes, yet he is still here, by some twist of fate.

She knows he will never be content. And she is alright with that. She is close to perfect as she stands outside with his arms around her waist and her head buried in his chest. He helps her into the limo, and she grasps his hand. And as they stare at one another in the dark, black meeting blue, she considers that perhaps she is his destiny, and he is hers. Whatever may be, she knows she would be content to be held in his arms for an eternity.

And that is all there was.


End file.
